Secretos del corazón
by FyeDFlourite
Summary: Obi siempre cuida de Shirayuki pero en algún momento su corazón cambio. Debe olvidarlo y seguir con su deber o rendirse a sus sentimientos...ya lo descubriremos. Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor. Gracias por leer.
1. sentimiento oculto

hola que tal, esta es una nueva historia que salio de mi cerebro y sus ideas necias xD

espero que les guste.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Tantas veces he deseado estar más cerca de ella. Tanto he deseado acariciar su piel y tomarla fuertemente entre mis brazos.

Sé que la protegería aún a costa de mi vida; pero las cosas no son así, ella no está a mi alcance. Siempre cerca de mí y sin poder realmente acercarme como yo quisiera.

Su corazón pertenece a otro hombre y curiosamente ese es mi llamado maestro; no hay modo en que yo interfiera entre ellos, más que nada quiero que sean felices. Para ella soy un amigo, compañero, soy su guardia, su escolta, en algún momento llegue a ser su caballero pero nunca su amor; ese que hace saltar su corazón, que la lleva a actuar sin pensar en otra cosa, aquel que persigue sin cansancio desde algún tiempo no soy yo.

Me lo repito una y otra vez; ella no es mía, no es para mí.

Pero a veces por algunas situaciones solo estamos los dos, puedo verla de cerca y pasar tiempo juntos el cual es precioso para mí; existen momentos en los que ella me sonríe solo a mí, que me llama, que me necesita a mí no al maestro Zen. Aquellos instantes ella es mía, solo mía y no pienso compartirla con nadie.

Cuando me llama, cuando dice mi nombre siento que incluso se escucha especial al salir de sus labios. Quiero tocar su cabello, su precioso cabello rojo; el cual adorna en ciertas ocasiones con el regalo que le di, un pequeño accesorio que gane solo para poder ver su sonrisa al recibirlo.

Mi mandato es estar a su lado, todo por orden de mi maestro pero es también mi deseo.

En algún momento empecé a verla en mis sueños, en mi mente no existen barreras o algo que impida nuestra cercanía; pero como siempre todo termina cuando despierto. Frustrado me quedo mirando mi mano la cual la ha tocado contadas y apreciadas veces.

Como siempre durante mis divagaciones me pregunto qué haría ella si me le confesara; si yo declarara abiertamente mis sentimientos.

¿Estaría sorprendida ? ¿Se sentiría halagada? ¿Le preocuparía lastimarme? ¿Acaso yo podría hacerla sonrojar?

Lograr que aparezca ese suave tono carmín en sus blancas mejillas me haría el hombre más feliz en el mundo.

Comienzo mis labores del día, mis órdenes son estar con la señorita; me visto rápido, tomo mis cosas personales y salgo del dormitorio. Me encuentro esperando afuera de una puerta, la cual se abre y ella me mira con sorpresa.

—Obi, buenos días— me dice con una sonrisa.

—Buen día señorita— contesto y camino a su lado.

—Es raro que llegues por la puerta— continua la conversación.

—No quiero ser regañado de nuevo por el maestro si sabe que entre por la ventana como siempre— cruzo mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza mientras sigo caminando.

—Es verdad que Zen a veces se molesta pero me siento más segura al saber que estas cerca— me dijo y sonrió.

—Eh…— fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de que mi respiración se cortara y la observara avanzar un poco más antes de alcanzarla de nuevo.

El día paso rápidamente, como de costumbre ayude con las labores de la farmacia real y a cuidar algunas plantas; no se mucho al respecto pero siempre pongo atención. Además quiero ayudarla en lo que pueda, serle de utilidad.

Ella luce feliz mientras trabaja, realmente me gusta poder compartir esto y pasar más tiempo a su lado. Mientras recolecto unas semillas un pensamiento cruza mi mente: si me amara ¿podríamos estar juntos? Sé que solo me atormento, que solo me hago daño pero no puedo evitarlo; al menos mi mente es libre.

Vuelvo a la realidad al ver pasar al pequeño Ryu que se dirige hacia la señorita. Él podrá ser joven pero sé que realmente la aprecia a su propio modo, parecen llevarse muy bien.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, acompañe a la señorita de vuelta a su recámara. Nos quedamos un momento en la puerta sin decir nada. La mire pero ella lo noto y sus ojos pasaron a observarme directamente.

—¿Estas bien Obi? — introdujo la pregunta sin dejar de mirarme.

—Lo estoy señorita; solo pensaba que su cabello ha crecido últimamente— conteste con tranquilidad.

—Es verdad— toco con su mano uno de sus rojizos mechones — si sigue así pronto tendré que atarlo—

—En todo caso cuando eso pase le traeré un nuevo adorno para su cabello— dije seguro de mí.

—Obi, no es necesario—

—Señorita debe descansar— continué y abrí la puerta de su dormitorio para que pudiera pasar —Adelante— ella comenzó a entrar.

—Vendré mañana por usted— concluí y di media vuelta pero al escuchar su voz de nuevo regrese a mirarla.

—Obi…—

—¿Qué sucede? —

—Siempre eres muy atento, descansa— termino de hablar y cerró la puerta.

Me quede un momento fuera del lugar antes de emprender camino a realizar mi reporte frente al maestro como cada noche.

Entre en la habitación, como siempre alrededor está el maestro Mitsuhide y la señorita Kiki; avance más y encontré al Maestro en su escritorio firmando papeles; al parecer un poco frustrado.

—Obi ¿Cómo fue el día de hoy? —

—La señorita trabajo normalmente, lucía un poco cansada así que ya fue a descansar—

—Entiendo— luce desanimado.

—Está molesto porque hoy no pudo ver a Shirayuki— intervino la señorita Kiki mientras ojea un libro y lo acomoda en su respectivo librero.

—¡Kiki! — replica el Maestro.

—No se puede hacer mucho, ella ya está dormida— contesta el maestro Mitsuhide.

—Escucha Obi, tenemos una revisión y saldremos mañana temprano. Volveremos en tres semanas. Durante ese tiempo Shirayuki queda a tu cuidado—

—Si esa es su orden Maestro, yo la cumpliré— hago una leve reverencia.

—Siempre dices lo mismo— dice sonriente.

—Ve a dormir, nos vemos temprano para despedirnos—

—Muy bien— termino de decir y me retiro como es costumbre mía por la ventana.

—¡Que te dije de la ventana! —me grita el maestro.

—Si, si— contesto durante mi caída.

Al llegar a mi habitación empiezo a reflexionar un poco.

—Me pregunto si lo sabe— luego de una pausa decido ir a cerciorarme en persona.

En pocos momentos me encuentro tocando su puerta.

—¿Quién es— pregunta desde dentro.

—Soy Obi señorita. Lamento la hora—

—¿Qué sucede— dice abriendo la puerta.

—¿Ya estaba dormida? — interrogo un poco para hacer conversación.

—No, estaba leyendo sobre unas hierbas que me dijo Ryu—

—Bien entonces, vine a hacerle una pregunta ¿ya está enterada sobre el viaje del Maestro? —

—Lo estoy, me lo dijo hace un par de días—

—¿ Y esta bien? — interrogo y ella sonríe.

—Obi ¿viniste aquí solo porque te preocupaste por mi? —

—Ah…— fue el único sonido que pude articular y me hice un poco hacia atrás.

—Es verdad que Zen se marcha un tiempo pero ya volverá, lo extrañare mucho pero a cambio me dio un regalo— comienza a contarme mientras se apoya en la puerta.

—¿El maestro? —

—Me permitió que tú te quedaras conmigo— sonríe y me mira.

—Señorita…—

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que contigo cerca me siento más segura? Pues es verdad—

—¿Y él lo permitió? —

—Si, dijo que así se sentía más tranquilo—

—Entiendo—

Por mi mente cruzaron tantas cosas en ese preciso momento. Me alegre de que ella pidiera estar conmigo. Me sentí orgulloso de poder protegerla durante la ausencia del maestro; al observarla un poco más pude notar que su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás, ya no traía su atuendo de trabajo si no ropa común pero que la hacía ver hermosa y no pude evitar expresarme.

—La señorita siempre luce hermosa— hable antes de darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—… ¿Eh?... — murmuro ella con sorpresa y se sonrojo notablemente.

—Ah…quiero decir, a esta hora y luce muy bien— conteste con nerviosismo al alejarme un poco —Creo que ya es algo tarde, debe descansar; vendré mañana por usted para despedir al maestro—

Fue lo último que dije antes de prácticamente escabullirme de ahí. No sabía que más hacer; al llegar a mi habitación cierro la puerta y me arrojo a la cama.

—¿Qué rayos hice? —hablo en voz alta conmigo mismo al poner mis manos en mi cara con frustración.

Después de reprocharme un rato más ruedo por la cama quedando boca abajo y abrazo una almohada mientras sigo pensando.

—Pero ella… se sonrojo…— este fue el último pensamiento que cruzo mi mente antes de quedarme dormido.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Tiempo juntos

Aquí les dejo la segunda parte de la historia, espero sus comentarios, granadas, notas amenazantes, etc.

Gracias por leer

* * *

*** En la habitación de Shirayuki/ Narración Shirayuki

Obi acaba de venir, al parecer estaba preocupado de que yo no supiera del viaje que hará Zen. Fui un poco descuidada y le conté que si se quedaba era por mi capricho.

El parece que lo acepto de buen modo aunque su halago inesperado me puso nerviosa; últimamente ha sucedido. De forma recurrente él me halaga y me dice que soy bella; con respeto y cordialidad. Siempre tome con amabilidad sus comentarios pero en algún momento comencé a sentirme nerviosa al escucharlo. Supongo no estoy acostumbrada a los cumplidos. Esa fue mi conclusión antes de irme finalmente a dormir.

Ya es de día, me despierto descansada; me apresuro a asearme y arreglarme cuando escucho que tocan la puerta.

—Debe ser Obi—

—Señorita soy yo— dice al tocar de nuevo la puerta.

—Pasa, aún no estoy lista—

—Bien—

Él entra y se queda de pie junto a la puerta jugando con curiosidad con una planta cercana mientras me espera.

—Obi ven, te quiero preguntar algo— le digo y se acerca al tocador donde estoy sentada.

—¿Qué necesita? —

—Dime, ¿Cómo crees que debería peinarme hoy? — le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Amm… no se mucho al respecto. Personalmente pienso que su cabello luce muy bien suelto señorita—

—Gracias, así lo llevare— me levanto y empiezo a caminar con Obi detrás mío.

Narra Obi

Entrar a la habitación de la señorita ha sido inesperado pero ella insistió, así que no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Mientras la observo caminar hasta nuestro destino no puedo evitar sentirme contento.

Llegamos al frente de una de las entradas del palacio donde fue designada la salida del Maestro.

Los caballos ya están preparados. El maestro Mitsuhide habla con la señorita Kiki como de costumbre. El Maestro se lleva un momento a la señorita un poco alejados de nosotros para tener privacidad, lo usual.

—Obi mas vale que cuides bien de Shirayuki— me dice el maestro Mitsuhide al darme un empujón.

—Por supuesto— digo con seguridad.

—Si no Zen te matara…— la señorita Kiki interviene con su imperturbable cara de seriedad.

—No creo que lo mate, tal vez solo lo golpee un rato— se cuestiona Mitsuhide mientras cruza los brazos.

A la distancia puedo ver como el maestro abraza con cariño a la señorita, yo prefiero desviar la mirada unos segundos y mantener la compostura. Después de eso regresan con nosotros.

—Bueno ya debemos irnos. ¡Kiki! ¡Mitsuhide! —

—Si— contestan los dos.

—Nos vemos Shirayuki— se despide de la señorita y la observa con cariño.

—Nos vemos Zen—

—Obi ya tienes tus ordenes— me dice mientras monta su caballo y se prepara.

—Lo se Maestro—

—Perfecto, entonces hasta luego— termina de decir y se alejan en sus respectivos caballos.

La señorita se queda observando un momento el camino por el que se fueron.

—Bien, tenemos cosas que hacer— da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, así que la acompaño.

Han transcurrido tres días desde la partida del maestro. No hay muchas novedades; la señorita trabaja arduamente en todo momento y la apoyo en lo que puedo. El día de hoy se le encomendó organizar todos los libros de registro y cuando estuvo terminado la jefa farmacéutica llamo a todos a su despacho.

—Lo hicieron muy bien— dice con un vaso en la mano y bebe su contenido —Prepare esto para celebrar, espero que les guste es un té especial— termina su explicación.

Todos toman su vaso para brindar, doy un sorbo y al parecer esto tiene alcohol.

—¡Delicioso! — exclamo emocionado.

—¿verdad? — contesta la jefa.

—Ah…sabe que Shirayuki-san no es buena con el alcohol— interviene el pequeño Ryu mirando preocupado a la señorita.

—La jefa me ha estado entrenando así que ya puedo aguantar un poco más, no te preocupes Ryu— dice al sonreírle y beber su vaso.

Pero al parecer su entrenamiento aun no es suficiente porque acaba inconsciente en la mesa.

—Vaya, aún le falta— concluye la jefa.

—Shirayuki-san— exclama Ryu preocupado.

—Obi llévala a su habitación y no la dejes salir si despierta hasta que este sobria—

—Muy bien— me acerco para cargar a la señorita, aunque la verdad estoy un poco nervioso.

Finalmente la sujeto en mis brazos con decisión y delicadeza como usualmente se carga a las novias en su boda, solo para que ella estuviera cómoda. Podría cargarla en mi espalda pero sería más complicado.

Me dirijo a su habitación y abro la puerta; entro con ella aún en mis brazos. Acercándome a la cama parece que va a recobrar el sentido.

—Obi…— murmura aún inconsciente.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme y sonreír levemente mientras terminaba de acomodarla en su cama. Cuando me disponía a alejarme un momento pude sentir que sujetaban mi mano. Al voltear me encontré a la señorita despierta y mirándome con ojos tristes.

—No te vayas— fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía tomándome de la mano.

Después de una pausa, continúe hablando.

—No voy a ningún lado señorita, solo a sentarme en una silla para estar junto a usted— contesto y la observo.

Ella siguió tomando mi mano sin decir nada más.

—No es necesaria una silla, puedes sentarte aquí junto a mí—

Trague saliva ante su comentario, no supe que contestarle así que me senté a su lado, ella seguía estrechando mi mano sin intención de soltarla.

—¿Se siente bien? — la interrogo un tanto nervioso.

—¿Crees que estoy ebria verdad? —

—Yo no diría eso, tal vez solo un poco mareada—

Sorprendentemente me encuentro sentado en su cama a un lado de la señorita que toma mi mano desde hace un rato. Lo siguiente que siento es como ella se recuesta junto a mí y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro sin soltarme.

—¿Esta cansada? — pregunto al mirarla y me encuentro con sus bellos ojos esmeralda que me miran fijamente.

Voltee mi cabeza casi al instante al sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Una persona como yo está aquí con ella, en este sitio en el que ni el maestro ha entrado. Me pregunto qué pasaría si alguien sabe sobre esto, problemas seguramente. Pero mi orden es estar junto a ella, cuidarla y si me lo pide quedarme.

Su rostro está a pocos centímetros del mío, continua mirándome; está un poco rojo seguramente por el alcohol. También la miro, no puedo hacer otra cosa; parece tranquila y un poco ansiosa, pero en esta tenue oscuridad noto lo hermosa que luce. Su cabello brilla con la poca luz que llega de la ventana y su pálida piel se ve aún más blanca resaltando así el verde sus ojos.

—Vaya el maestro tiene tanta suerte— volteo mi rostro lejos de su mirada.

—¿Eh? Porque lo dices? —me mira con duda.

—Muy simple. La tiene a usted, que lo ama por igual— digo aun sin mirarla.

Ella guardo silencio por un momento, luego continuo hablando.

—Obi…—

—¿Qué sucede señorita? —contesto decidido a no verla.

—¡Obi mírame! — insistió en un tono de voz más serio al tomar mi rostro con sus manos y voltearlo frente al suyo.

—¿Señorita…?—

—¿Por qué luces tan triste de repente? — interroga con suave voz.

—No es nada— giro mi cabeza y ella me suelta.

Ahora está sentada frente a mí y ha vuelto a tomar mi mano.

—¿No confías en mí? — pregunta con tristeza.

—¡No es eso! — replico con efusividad al verla triste —es solo que no puedo decírselo— me levanto de la cama pero ella me detiene.

—Yo… no debería estar en su habitación, si alguien me ve podría ser problemático—hablo con resignación —Si el maestro lo sabe…—

—Zen no lo sabrá— dice sin dudar.

—Él es quien debería estar junto a usted—

—Pero no lo está. Tú eres quien está conmigo y no solo ahora— toma con más fuerza mi mano mirándome expresivamente.

—Pero yo…— no pude continuar con lo que iba a decir porque ella me interrumpió.

—Obi voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me contestes la verdad ¿entiendes? —

—Entiendo señorita— conteste resignado.

—Obi… ¿tú me quieres? —

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo

Gracias por leer

0w0 wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que contestara obi?


	3. Tus deliciosos labios

Aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo! yeiiiiii

espero que les guste tanto como a mi, por favor no se desangren

Gracias por leer"!

* * *

—Obi voy a preguntarte algo y quiero que me contestes la verdad ¿entiendes? —

—Entiendo señorita— conteste resignado.

—Obi… ¿tú me quieres? —

Su pregunta fue lo que menos esperaba, ahí estaba ella; la mujer más hermosa que había visto tomando mi mano y preguntando si la quiero

¡Por supuesto que la quiero! ¡Podría robármela y huir a otro país!

Me mira esperando una respuesta al respecto, después de un tiempo decido hablar.

—Alguien como yo no tiene permitido quererla. Usted está con el maestro—

—Obi…— murmura ella y se acerca a mí que ya estoy de pie.

—Si lo digo seria problemático. Si el maestro supiera… yo no sería capaz de lastimarlo—

*** Narra Shirayuki

Parece que mi pregunta complico las cosas, creo que está batallando con sus pensamientos para darme una respuesta. Sin dudarlo he tomado su mano, todo esto es diferente de lo que siento por Zen; Obi siempre está cerca de mí, cuando lo necesito.

Después de lo último que dijo se ha quedado callado…nos quedamos en silencio por un rato.

*** Narrador externo

La situación en la habitación de la joven de rojizo cabello se ha vuelto silencio. Dos figuras se ven en la cada vez más profunda oscuridad. Shirayuki sigue tomando la mano de Obi, el cual parece perdido en sus pensamientos.

De un momento a otro la mirada del chico cambia, luce decidido y toma la mano libre de la chica con delicadeza; ella luce sorprendida.

—Señorita— dice al acercarse más hacia ella — usted me pregunto si yo la quiero…—

—Si lo hice— comenta la dama nerviosa al sentir la mano del muchacho, el cual tiene ahora la iniciativa.

—¿Cómo no podría quererla? — exclama con decisión.

Están frente a frente mirándose, tomando la mano del otro. Obi ha roto el silencio y Shirayuki lo observa detenidamente.

—Paso todo el tiempo a su lado, siempre la miro; una mujer tan hermosa que está en mi cabeza noche y día. Por supuesto que la quiero— termina de hablar y la abraza con fuerza.

La joven parece sorprendida y sus mejillas arden por las palabras del chico de cabello azabache. Esas lindas palabras y el abrazo que se está llevando a cabo son un peligroso conjunto.

Ella responde también y lo sujeta con fuerza mientras se recuesta en su pecho. Obi se sorprende pero sin importar porque, quiere seguir abrazándola.

—Señorita… he deseado tanto poder abrazarla así— conversa mientras acaricia su cabello con ternura.

La pelirroja se separa un poco solo para poder mirarlo a los ojos mejor.

—Obi yo… —la interrumpe poniendo un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios.

—Puede castigarme después por lo que hare señorita, pero ya no puedo detener lo que siento—

Acaricia su blanca mejilla con ternura mientras la mira, poco a poco va acercándose al rostro de la chica hasta quedar a pocos centímetros.

—Aún puede detenerme…— murmura en voz baja sin alejarse.

Pero en vez de palabras lo que recibió como respuesta fue que la pelirroja cerró sus ojos a espera de que continuara.

Obi continuo entonces, con un brazo la atrajo más cerca y con el otro siguió acariciando su mejilla mientras se acercaba más. Obviamente estaba nervioso ¡pero al diablo! Eso ya no le importaba; estaba a punto de realizar su sueño y no iba a echarse atrás.

Tomo valor y avanzo el poco espacio que quedaba entre los dos.

El tiempo pareciera que se detuvo en ese instante, Obi sostuvo su rostro y finalmente se deshizo del espacio restante entre sus labios y los de Shirayuki. Ella lo recibió sujetándose de su camisa con efusividad. Aquella sensación con la que solo había soñado, poder tocarla, poder besarla. Sentía que estaba a punto de morir de emoción.

El beso que comenzó muy dulce poco a poco fue tornándose ardiente y atrevido. Haciendo sonrojar a los dos involucrados; el joven sujetándola fuertemente de la cintura y acariciando su rostro con cariño, la chica en determinado momento cambio sus manos de sitio ahora lo abrazaba apoyándose en su cuello y tocando coquetamente el cabello de él. Cada vez más y más cerca uno del otro. Hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

Obi fue soltándola sin querer realmente hacerlo. Shirayuki lo miro demasiado sonrojada todavía.

Por supuesto no era el primer beso de la chica pero aún estaba perdida en los labios de Obi. La sensación que tuvo no se compara con ninguna otra. Ni siquiera, con un beso de Zen.

Ella volteo a verlo y se encontró con su intensa mirada que la hizo temblar. Sus expresivos ojos tono amarillo algo así como el ámbar, usualmente apodados ojos de gato; nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro y tenía que aceptar que lucía demasiado atractivo, esto hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo y mirara hacia un lado muy apenada.

—Señorita…tengo que irme ya…— es él quien rompe el silencio y acaricia el rostro de la chica con su mano.

—Pero…—

—Si permanezco más tiempo aquí no se si podre detenerme…— termino de decir y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ella permaneció quieta un segundo y fue a alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera definitivamente.

—Obi— se acercó y lo abrazo por detrás.

Él se giró para mirarla de frente, acaricio su cabello y se inclinó para besar la palma de su mano con caballerosidad.

—Hasta mañana señorita— esto fue lo último que dijo y salió por la puerta.

Narra Obi

Desde el momento que deje la habitación quise regresar, quedarme con ella; acceder a todas sus peticiones y deseos. No puedo creer aun todo lo que ocurrió ¿realmente la tuve entre mis brazos? Y más que nada ella no me rechazo, no huyo de mí; fui capaz de saborear sus labios y acariciar su tersa piel.

Cuando al fin llegue a mi habitación como siempre me arroje a la cama sin dudar, pero sin rastro alguno de sueño simplemente me quede mirando el techo y en algún instante Morfeo gano.

* * *

Fin capítulo 3

Gracias por leer!

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias!


	4. Fue un sueño?

hola a todos! me apure y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!

yeiiiiiiii

espero les guste!

agradezco sus comentarios, me hace feliz leerlos!

* * *

*** Narra Obi

Es de mañana, me encuentro afuera de la puerta que anoche tuve que dejar antes de que ocurriera algo más. Tantas cosas hay dentro de mi cabeza y me pregunto cómo reaccionara la señorita al verme. Dudo y me detengo antes de tocar, en ese momento la puerta se abre y me encuentro de frente a la dama más hermosa que conozco.

—Ah…— digo sorprendido y con la mano aún en el aire preparada para tocar.

—Obi— alegre dice mi nombre y sonríe.

—Buenos días— la saludo apropiadamente.

Ella me observa un momento y me decido a seguir la conversación.

—…sobre ayer…—

—oh… ¿de ayer? — Me mira con duda —Gracias por cuidarme Obi— sonríe tranquila.

—¿Eh? — exclamo con sorpresa.

—De ayer lo último que recuerdo fue que la jefa me dio un té y… supongo aun no soy buena bebiendo— sonríe y se nota algo apenada.

—… así que no lo recuerda…— pienso entre aliviado y triste.

—Cuando recobre el sentido estaba descansando en mi cama. Como siempre tú debiste ser quien me trajo y cuido de mí; así que gracias Obi— empieza a caminar.

La señorita avanza mientras me quedo atrás un momento pensativo.

—Creo que… esto es lo mejor…— murmuro con pesar y alcanzo a la pelirroja en el camino.

*** narra Shirayuki

El día en la farmacia transcurre con tranquilidad mientras muelo unas semillas puedo observar como Obi ayuda a Ryu y él le explica algunas cosas, ambos lucen contentos y sonríen. Obi se da cuenta de que los miro así que me dedica una sonrisa; pero esta acaba de provocarme escalofríos.

Disimulo, los saludo con la mano y vuelvo a trabajar nerviosamente. Ayer quede inconsciente por el alcohol de la jefa de nuevo, debo entrenar más. Tengo muy vagos recuerdos después de eso, además de oír la voz de Obi no hay nada más a excepción del sueño que tuve…

El recordarlo produce que me sonroje. Soñé con Obi, que estaba junto a él, nos abrazamos y hubo un beso… un beso tierno que se convirtió en algo demasiado intenso y sofocante.

Llevándome a pensar que no quería que se terminara. La sensación de estar entre sus brazos, de sus caricias me hace sonrojar más; me hacen sentirlo de nuevo.

Un sueño… no puedo creer que soñara algo así, que soñara con él.

No puedo evitar volver a mirarlo solo para darme cuenta de que él también lo hacía, sorprendida y sonrojada volteo hacia otro lado ¿Qué está pasándome?

Narra Obi

La señorita se ha portado nerviosa desde hace unos momentos, cruzamos miradas justo ahora; ella se sonrojo y volteo su rostro de vuelta a lo que hacía. Me pregunto si realmente no recordara lo que sucedió.

Sin poder evitarlo continuo mirándola con mucho deseos de tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos.

De este modo transcurrió el día, lleve a la señorita de regreso; lucia cansada así que no hablamos mucho y entro a dormir despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Ahora que no tengo que reportarme con nadie cuento con tiempo de sobra; usualmente camino un rato, como algo en la cocina o solo me encierro en mi cuarto. Pero hoy nada de eso suena bien, recorro uno de los patios cercanos y subo a un árbol a recostarme por un rato.

Desde mi ángulo de visión casualmente logro ver la habitación de la señorita en la cual aún hay luz encendida.

—No se ha dormido aún…—

Cuando pretendía irme del lugar y dormir de una vez ella salió al balcón para sentarse en el barandal mirando hacia el cielo.

*** Narrador externo***

Una chica sentada en el balcón de su habitación, observando el cielo parece perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Me pregunto si Obi ya está dormido— dice hablando sola.

—No lo estoy— el chico aparece junto a ella.

—¡Ehhhhhhh! —Exclama con gran sorpresa —…no te esperaba— dice hablando con más tranquilidad.

—¿No puede dormir? — pregunta con inquietud.

—¿Tú tampoco? —contesta con una sonrisa.

—Aún no—

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? — pregunta nerviosa y sin mirarlo.

—Por supuesto— se siente ansioso de saber que será.

—El próximo domingo ¿me acompañarías al bosque? —

—Si lo desea así lo hare— dice al levantarse y quedar frente a ella —pero con una condición— sonríe y le guiña un ojo.

—¿Cuál? —

Él se quita la chaqueta y la pone sobre los hombros de la sorprendida joven.

—Que entre a dormir, está haciendo frio aquí— contesta con una sonrisa amable —Vendré mañana y el domingo iremos al bosque—

Shirayuki aun sorprendida accede y comienza a entrar a la habitación.

—Gracias Obi— dice y entra al fin.

*** narra Obi

Entre la noche de la petición y el domingo hay tres días de distancia, las cosas transcurren normalmente, la novedad ahora es que la señorita luce nerviosa ante mí. A veces evita mirarme a los ojos y cuando lo hace se sonroja fácilmente o cambia el tema del que hablamos. Honestamente me hace feliz que sea yo quien lo provoque, aunque debo investigar más profundamente la situación en la que estamos envueltos y decidir si sigo mis sentimientos o mi deber.

Durante el encargo que hice hoy temprano al pueblo pude conseguir algo bastante interesante para la señorita, tal vez no sea muy adecuado un obsequio en la situación actual pero en cuanto lo vi imagine que le vendría perfecto, así que lo compre.

De vuelta al palacio me dirijo al invernadero a buscar donde estará la señorita, a simple vista no la encuentro ahí así que doy una vuelta por los pasillos interiores y la veo recostada en el suelo junto a un costal de tierra que usa como almohada.

No puedo evitar sonreír, al acercarme noto que está profundamente dormida; seguramente por el cansancio de dedicarse al invernadero. Me cuestiono si despertarla o dejarla descansar ya que esta aun trabajando, decido por lo segundo solo la acomodare de una mejor forma.

Me acerco y agacho en cuclillas, ella está ahora de frente a mi tan bella como siempre. Otra vez estoy muy cerca pero obviamente no le haría nada, no tiene caso así; prefiero mil veces que me corresponda como hace unas noches.

Me siento junto a donde está, la acomodo en mi hombro; así podrá dormir más cómoda. Solo queda esperar a que despierte.

* * *

Fin del cuarto capitulo

Les agradezco sus lecturas!

Espero sus comentarios o amenazas o.o


	5. Trabajo y postre

hola que tal! me disculpo por la tardanza!

espero les guste el nuevo capitulo

y sigan leyendo y dándole favorito!

yei!

* * *

*** narra Shirayuki

En algún momento mientras descansaba de resembrar más plantas me quede dormida pero desperté y me di cuenta que ¡estaba dormida encima de Obi!

Él también duerme, al parecer demasiado tranquilo y con un brazo alrededor mío. Me muevo lentamente para no despertarlo y poder levantarme pero realmente soy torpe, resbalo con algo de tierra y vuelvo a caer la poca distancia que me había separado.

¡Ahora estoy frente a su rostro! ¡Demasiado cerca!

Ya era suficiente soñar constantemente con él, una y otra vez soñar lo mismo que cuando me embriague y ahora estoy a escasos centímetros. Sigue dormido con su rostro pacifico parece feliz.

Creo que está a punto de salirme vapor de las orejas, estoy demasiado sonrojada. No estoy segura porque pero quiero tocarlo así que acerco una de mis manos a su rostro lentamente aun sin comprender mis acciones.

—Por favor… no te despiertes— murmuro en voz baja y sigo acercando mi mano.

Me pregunto si las cosas que sueño se sentirán así en la vida real ¿Qué se sentirá un beso de Obi? ¿Será tan apasionado como pienso?

—Obi…— al fin tuve contacto con su piel.

Pase mis dedos por su mejilla sin poder evitar el sonrojo. Su piel esta tibia y es suave; me resulta curioso ya que es un chico.

Casi me da un infarto al ver que estaba despertando y sus ojos solo me enfocan a mí.

—… ¿señorita?... —

—Ah…— me congele y no pude decir nada más.

—¿Está bien? — me mira con duda.

—Sí, solo me sorprendí. No me di cuenta cuando llegaste…— pensé rápido y conteste —Me dormí sobre ti, lo siento— sigo hablando y comienzo a levantarme.

—No hay problema, la verdad estaba bastante cómodo— se levanta también y sacude su ropa.

¡Qué rayos me pasa! ¿Cómo puedo pensar este tipo de cosas? Estoy enamorada de Zen, quiero estar a su lado y crear un camino juntos y ¿entonces?

¿Por qué una persona que no es él me pone tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué me sonrojo tan fácilmente?

He pasado mucho tiempo cerca de Obi y recientemente aún más, todo es muy agradable siempre.

¿Qué cambio? ¿En qué momento paso? Además de mis sueños subidos de tono… esto es demasiado para mí.

No puedo dejar de pensar mientras seguimos organizando el invernadero, Obi siempre me ayuda y luce feliz por hacerlo. Sin evitar mirarlo y pensar como llegue a tener estos pensamientos sobre nosotros.

¿Soy acaso una pervertida? ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso sobre mi amigo?

Terminando el trabajo aún era bastante temprano por la tarde, acabamos realmente sucios.

—Vaya creo que debería asearme— comento graciosamente al sacudir mis manos.

—También debo hacerlo— mirando su ropa.

—Pues vamos—

De regreso a mi habitación camino junto con Obi.

—Por cierto señorita ¿no tiene hambre? —

—Pues un poco—

—Entonces luego de limpiarnos ¿quisiera ir por algo de comer? — pregunta y se toca el cabello con la mano.

—Muy bien—

Se despide y entro a mi cuarto. Tras bañarme cambio mis ropas por unas en tonos beige y azul claro. Recojo mi cabello hacia atrás decorando con el accesorio que me dio Obi hace ya un tiempo, creo que estoy acostumbrada a usarlo. Al terminar tocan a la puerta.

—Señorita soy yo ¿puedo entrar? —

—Pasa—

*** Narrador externo ***

La pelirroja termino de arreglarse y hace pasar al chico que la espera; él entra luce bastante tranquilo, ahora viste un pantalón gris con camisa negra de manga larga y su típica bandana en la cabeza.

—¿Esta lista? — habla primero.

—Si lo estoy, vámonos— dice sonriendo.

—Pero antes quiero pedirle un favor—

—¿Eh? — lo mira con duda.

—Necesito que cierre sus ojos un momento y extienda su mano hacia mí—

—… entiendo…— dice al hacer lo que Obi le indico.

—No los abra todavía—

Shirayuki puede sentir como algo es puesto en su muñeca.

—Ya puede abrirlos—

Al abrir los ojos y observar detenidamente se encuentra con un hermoso brazalete en tono plata con piedras azules y rojas. Delicado pero muy hermoso también. La chica voltea a mirar al joven y antes de decir una palabra él le responde con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Es un regalo—

—Obi… es precioso— continua observando su mano.

—Espero que le guste— la mira con cariño.

—Me encanta, muchas gracias— le sonríe.

—Entonces vamos a comer— dice el chico con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras caminan ella acaricia suavemente el lindo brazalete.

Llegan al comedor, ahí se encuentran con Ryu y la jefa farmacéutica; deciden sentarse junto con ellos. Todo transcurre muy bien, comen, beben y ríen; al parecer se divierten mucho en compañía de los demás.

—Vaya Shirayuki que hermoso brazalete llevas ahí— exclama la mujer con emoción.

—Gracias jefa, lo sé es muy bonito—

Ryu junto con la pelirroja se levantan para traer algo más de comer.

—Tú se lo diste ¿verdad? —pregunta la jefa hacia Obi, el cual casi se ahoga con su bebida de la sorpresa.

—¿Eh? — exclama el chico recuperando el aire.

—Sí, el brazalete de Shirayuki, fuiste tú. Realmente tienes buen gusto Obi—

—¿Cómo lo supo? — reclama con sorpresa aún.

—No sé exactamente. Pero su alteza Zen nunca le ha dado nada y esto tiene todo tu nombre escrito alrededor—

—Mmmmm…— gruñe el muchacho y la observa.

—A todas las mujeres, por más poco materialistas que seamos nos gustan los regalos; sobre todo si son especialmente para nosotras—

—Entiendo—

—Y también generalmente no se debería aceptar un obsequio de cualquiera; solo de alguien especial— sigue hablando y sonríe.

Obi observa pensativo a la jefa y después a Shirayuki que viene de regreso con el joven Ryu; al parecer bastante contentos con el postre que obtuvieron. Los buenos momentos continuaron al llegar el postre, todos probaron su delicioso sabor: uno es pastel de fresas y el otro frutas de temporada con crema.

Terminando de comer se separan cada quien toma su rumbo, la jefa con Ryu observan como la pelirroja y el moreno se marchan.

—Buen trabajo Obi— la jefa rompió el silencio.

—Él la quiere ¿verdad? — expresa serio el joven prodigio.

—Así es. Nosotros más que nadie podríamos notarlo, ya que el día lo pasamos juntos—

—Pero…Shirayuki-san y su alteza…—

—Se supone que es así. Pero escucha Ryu, el corazón es muy cambiante y tal vez la persona que amamos ayer ya no sea la misma que amaremos mañana…— continua hablando la mujer con madurez.

—Entiendo jefa—

—Aún hay oportunidad. Solo espero que se dé cuenta pronto— termina su oración y comienzan a caminar de vuelta a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 5

Gracias por leer!


	6. Paseo por el bosque

ObiXshira

capítulo 6

Después de bastante tiempo les traigo la continuación y mis sinceras disculpas. Mi computadora murió y no pude recuperar la información asi que tuve que hacerlo de nuevo.

* * *

Finalmente el día de la petición de la chica llego. Nadie además de ella sabe el propósito de esta excursión. Como siempre el chico espera afuera de la puerta de la señorita, justo cuando iba a tocar esta se abre de repente y lo golpea en el rostro.

—¡Obi! Perdón— exclama sorprendida.

—Vaya eso no lo esperaba— dice el muchacho con las manos en el rostro.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunta preocupada.

—Si eso creo— quita las manos de su cara y muestra un golpe realmente rojo.

—¡Estas lastimado! —

—No es nada— responde con tranquilidad.

—¡Claro que sí! Vamos te preparare un medicamento— termina de hablar, cierra la puerta, toma del brazo al chico y se lo lleva arrastrando a la farmacia.

—Pero…— se queja.

—¡Pero nada! — continua jalándolo.

En la farmacia podemos observar a Obi sentado esperando que la pelirroja termine el medicamento. Ella vuelve con un pequeño frasco en sus manos.

—Te frotare esto en la frente— dice y se acerca a él.

—Está bien— mira hacia otro lado para no encontrarse con sus verdes ojos directamente y ponerse aún más nervioso.

—Dime si te duele— comienza a aplicar la medicina en su rostro.

—No duele, de hecho huele muy bien— voltea a mirarla mientras trabaja.

—Tiene jazmín, algunas hierbas para desinflamar y contra el dolor— explica y sigue frotando.

—Eso es bueno, señorita— sonríe mientras la observa.

—Ya estás listo. No quedara ninguna marca— termina y se limpia las manos con un pañuelo.

—Entonces ¿podemos irnos? — pregunta el muchacho.

—Si vámonos ya—

Tras pasar al comedor por una canasta ya preparada con comida y un mantel, emprenden camino directo al solitario pero muy hermoso bosque. Es un día soleado con una fresca frisa, perfecto para un paseo, tras caminar durante un rato el muchacho luce pensativo.

—Me pregunto ¿a qué se debe esto? — continua el camino mientras mira a la mujer que adora.

—Es un poco más adelante— dice al señalar el sendero por el que avanzan.

Al llegar a un claro del bosque, una zona libre sin árboles en medio; algunas flores y pasto realmente verde. El viento sopla moviendo los rojos cabellos de la chica, parece muy contenta.

Obi sonríe al verla feliz.

—Aquí está bien— se detiene.

—Perfecto— pone la canasta en el suelo.

Instalan rápidamente el mantel, unos recipientes con comida y bebidas son sacados de la canasta. Se recuestan en el pasto mientras observan el cielo y conversan.

—¿Verdad que es bonito aquí? — pregunta la chica sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

—Lo es pero ¿hay alguna razón en especial para venir ahora? — interroga el moreno.

—¿mmm? La verdad este lugar lo encontré cuando venía una vez del pueblo al palacio y quería mostrártelo— termina de decir, voltea a mirarlo y sonríe.

—Señorita…—

—Además pensé que sería bueno un descanso de vez en cuando—

—Es verdad, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo—

—No es así, porque tú siempre estas junto a mí para ayudar—

—Es un placer— se mueve pero permanece sentado con las piernas cruzadas —Cuando usted me necesite yo estaré ahí— dice seguro de sí mismo.

—Gracias— Se sienta también —Lo sé muy bien— lo mira con ternura.

Después de un rato más deciden comer el almuerzo, al terminar pasean un poco por los alrededores cercanos y se detienen a descansar bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

Obi se sienta y se recuesta sobre el tronco, la pelirroja se sienta frente a él. Ella lo observa y el muchacho se pone tenso de nervios, sus ojos verdes no dejan de verlo hasta que se sonroja y voltea hacia un lado.

—¿señorita…?— preocupado pregunta.

—La verdad… te traje aquí por otra razón…— agacha un poco su cabeza.

—La escucho—

Narra Obi

La señorita parece temerosa de hablar ¿acaso me dirá lo que pienso? ¿Se trata de algo más?

El venir aquí con ella solamente ya es un regalo demasiado importante para mí. Que quisiera mostrarme un lugar que considera especial y pasar tiempo juntos es muy bueno; luce preocupada pero parece que ya se decidió a hablar.

—Quiero contarte algo… tal vez te sientas incomodo al respecto pero pienso que es algo que tengo que hacer…—

Trague saliva al escucharla, su mirada luce decidida pero nerviosa. Guardo silencio y espero a que continúe.

—He tenido sueños en los que tú y yo… nos… nos besamos…— acaba de decir sonrojándose ampliamente y cubre su rostro con sus manos.

—Mmmm…— es lo único que alcance a murmurar sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella guarda silencio por un momento, al parecer está demasiado avergonzada.

—…señorita…— empiezo a hablarle.

—empezaron el día que la jefa me dio ese té… y yo…—

De repente sopla una ráfaga de viento moviendo las ramas de los árboles y el cabello de la señorita. Ella está frente a mí, tan roja como su pelo, preciosa si me lo preguntan. Tan nerviosa al decirme este tipo de cosas que usualmente no se le dirían a nadie.

Quería averiguar en donde estábamos parados y estoy a pocos pasos de saber.

—¿Qué haría si yo le dijera que no fue un sueño, señorita? — me acerque para quitar las manos de su rostro mientras hablaba.

—¿Obi? — murmuró sin comprender realmente.

Tome una de sus suaves manos con delicadeza, ahora teniendo frente a mi sus preciosos ojos no hay modo de que pueda huir. Debo decírselo sin importar que ocurra, se lo diré.

—¿Qué haría si le digo que esa noche usted se acercó a mí; que no pude seguir en mi deber y que le confesé mis sentimientos? Que usted no me rechazo, de hecho fue todo lo contrario—

Narra Shirayuki

¿Obi acaba de decirme lo que yo creo?

Su mirada luce muy seria pero demasiado dulce, no ha dejado de mirarme y toca con suavidad mi mano. Me pone demasiado nerviosa; no puedo evitar sonrojarme más aún.

—Al día siguiente que fui a verla, usted lo había olvidado y pensé que tal vez eso era lo mejor— me dice y puedo ver dolor en sus ojos —Para usted, para el Maestro y para mi…— concluye su frase.

—Pero te duele ¿no es así? —

—Quizá me duela, pero si usted es feliz también me alegra— apretó un poco mi mano.

Lo observe más detenidamente, luce herido pero muy sincero. Obi nunca me diría mentiras, eso lo sé muy bien. No sé exactamente qué hacer, me siento demasiado confundida con todos estos acontecimientos recientes.

—Dame un tiempo para pensar ¿esta bien? — fue todo lo que pude responder aún demasiado nerviosa y sonrojada.

El continuo tomando mi mano con seguridad, luego de unos momentos observe su rostro de frente; sus ojos me miran tan dulcemente que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al instante.

¿Cuáles son mis sentimientos por Obi?

¿No se supone que yo amo a Zen?

¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

* * *

Fin del sexto capitulo

¡!Gracias por leer!


	7. Tú y yo

Obishira 7

* * *

*** Narra Obi ***

Lo hice, se lo dije; luce nerviosa y está muy roja. Me pregunto ¿que pensara de mí? Es verdad que lo que más me interesa es su felicidad aunque eso me lastime en el camino. Si puedo estas a su lado eso es suficiente; lo que más deseo es casi seguro que no lo consiga.

—Como usted desee, mi señorita— me incline un poco para besar la palma de su mano.

Ella sonrió y se recostó junto a mí en el árbol, después de unos momentos me doy cuenta que se quedó profundamente dormida. Supongo que se quitó un gran peso de encima al decírmelo pero ahora tiene más cosas en que pensar.

Por mi parte me pregunto ¿cómo podre encarar al Maestro a su regreso? ¿Debería decírselo y aceptar mi castigo? La verdad no creo que me perdone nunca en su vida, tal vez deba dejar este palacio.

No me gustaría dejar a la señorita, pero si realmente no quedara otra solución; si mi distancia significara su felicidad, lo haría con gusto. No pude cumplir con mi deber y solo cuidarla, tal vez fui ambicioso; si me hubiese comportado nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Pero realmente llegue a mi limite y si ella me diese una oportunidad lucharía sin mirar atrás, sólo por su amor.

Cuando la señorita despertó lucia muy tranquila, recogimos todo y comenzamos el camino de regreso conversando como siempre. Al parecer no hay tensiones solo algunos nervios alrededor, eso me tranquiliza mucho. Tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero pienso que ella luce feliz.

Al llegar al palacio la escolto a su alcoba; me despido ya que ella quiere recostarse un rato. Voy a devolver la canasta después de eso camino un poco en los pasillos al azar, con la mente en otro lado.

Han transcurrido dos días desde nuestro paseo por el bosque y también semana y media ha pasado desde que el maestro se marchó. Aparentemente nuestra relación no sufrió ningún cambio, pero también digo notando como la señorita se sonroja regularmente a mi alrededor.

Me siento muy contento de ser yo la causa de este acontecimiento, aunque deseo saber realmente lo que ella piensa de mí.

¿Habrá entendido que fue lo que sucedió? ¿estará molesta conmigo acaso?

Me pregunto sin descanso ¿qué será lo que la damita me contestará?

*** Narra Shirayuki

El día de hoy casi en su totalidad lo he pasado encerrada en la oficina de la jefa; ha traído unas hierbas y semillas de su último viaje a un extremo del reino así que ahora debemos probar sus propiedades curativas.

—Qué raro que Obi no este por aquí— comenta la mujer iniciando la conversación.

—Es verdad, fue junto con Ryu al invernadero; había que mover varias cosas y necesitaba ayuda—

—Vaya realmente es un gran chico— continúa hablando la jefa.

—¿Eh?— la observo sorprendida por su comentario.

—Obi...es un buen chico, no mejor dicho es un buen hombre— termina su frase y me observa.

—También lo creo, jefa— digo tímidamente y me sumo de nuevo a trabajar en silencio.

¡Por supuesto que lo sé!

¡Obi es un hombre excelente y maravilloso!

Pero ese no es el problema, no importa que tan especial sea yo no debería haberlo notado del modo que lo hago. No debería pensar en él más que como un amigo y compañero.

¿Entonces qué diablos?

Por mi mente cruzan demasiadas cosas al respecto, lo que repetidamente soñé en verdad ocurrió... paso algo así entre Obi y yo...

¿Cómo puedo volver a mirarlo a los ojos sin pensar en eso?

¿Qué haré cuando me encuentre con Zen?

La jefa observa detenidamente a su pupila y reflexiona.

—Vaya, creo que sembré una semilla en su cabeza— piensa y vuelve también al trabajo.

Sin notarlo llega la noche, la jefa se ha marchado ya, pero Shirayuki aún continua; observa unas cuantas semillas en un frasco a la poca luz que entra por la ventana, en ese momento por la otra ventana entra Obi sin que ella lo note y la observa con curiosidad.

—¿ocupada? — habla al fin el moreno.

—¡Eh!—exclama asustada la joven y a continuación suelta el frasco de su mano, este cae al suelo rompiéndose.

—Ah...—interviene el chico y se acerca para ayudarla —Lo siento señorita, no quise asustarla—

—No te preocupes, debí tener más cuidado— recoge un pedazo del frasco, pero se corta el dedo con el —Auh...— exclama con dolor.

***Narrador externo***

En una habitación, de nuevo están dos jóvenes. La chica se cortó con un vidrio y ahora sangra un poco. Antes de que pueda reaccionar para curarse el muchacho ha tomado su mano, colocado gentilmente su dedo en sus labios y lamido la herida.

Esto provoca que Shirayuki se vea demasiado apenada.

—O…Obi… eso no era necesario— dice tan roja como un tomate.

El muchacho sonríe sin soltarla.

—Pero no podía quedarme solo mirándola como sangra señorita—

—Si me dabas un momento podría curarme apropiadamente—

—Además fallaría como guardián si solo me quedo mirando y no hago nada— al decir esto acaricia suavemente la mano de la pelirroja.

Los dos se han quedado en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos sin decir una palabra más.

—Realmente siempre me cuidas— expresa la chica con suave voz y sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Por supuesto. Es mi deber, pero también yo quiero cuidarla—al terminar la frase su mano se extiende para acariciar el suave rostro de Shirayuki.

—Obi… ¿realmente tú te harás responsable si yo… me enamoro de ti? —

*** Narra Obi

¿Acaba de decirme lo que creo? ¿Escuche mal?

Ella está frente a mí, a pocos centímetros; totalmente a mi alcance. Está diciendo que, si me responsabilizo por su amor, mi cerebro se queda en blanco y no puedo hablar.

—Por supuesto. Todo lo que implicaría tomar ese camino, estoy dispuesto a afrontarlo señorita— expreso finalmente luego de una larga pausa.

La chica me observa a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta de la habitación es abierta y aparece el joven Ryu.

—…lo siento. No quería interrumpir— habla un tanto sorprendido.

* * *

Final capitulo 7


	8. Vision externa

Obishira 8

Narra Obi

La chica me observa a punto de decir algo más cuando la puerta de la habitación es abierta y aparece el joven Ryu.

—…lo siento. No quería interrumpir— habla un tanto sorprendido.

El moreno ayuda a levantarse a la sonrojada pelirroja.

—No hay problema— habla el chico.

—Ryu…ho…hola— tartamudea un poco sorprendida la chica por la interrupción.

—De hecho, llegas en un buen momento. La señorita está herida y apreciaría mucho que la cures— explique al joven prodigio.

—¡Shirayuki-san! — exclama el preocupado muchacho al acercarse y examinar la herida.

—Estoy bien Ryu—

—Limpiare esto, asi que pueden ir a la otra habitación para tratar a la señorita—

—Comprendo— termina de decir y se van.

Mientras arreglo un poco el desastre no puedo evitar preguntarme que es lo que ella iba a contestar.

Narrador Externo

En la habitación continua se encuentra el pequeño moreno desinfectando con habilidad la herida de la joven.

—Ryu… de verdad estoy bien— habla la chica.

—Es una herida pequeña, que si no es tratada de forma adecuada podría complicarse— explica como siempre.

—Si pero…—

—Yo… lamento haber interrumpido, Shirayuki-san— sigue hablando.

—No importa— contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Claro que sí, creo que su conversación lucia muy importante. Por eso me disculpo— sigue conversando mientras trata la herida.

Transcurren unos minutos de silencio y la pelirroja continua la plática.

—Ryu… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? — dice pensativa.

—Por supuesto—

—¿Tú que piensas de Obi? — pregunta bastante sonrojada.

—Pues es realmente una persona muy interesante—

—¿Eh? — exclama sin comprender.

—Sí, es interesante. Siempre está al pendiente de todo y dispuesto a aprender; pero sobre cualquier cosa he observado que su prioridad es protegerla Shirayuki-san—

—Bueno, después de todo ese es su deber—

—No, es diferente— voltea el joven a mirarla.

—¿Diferente? — pregunta con duda.

—Claro, es diferente. Lo he visto trabajar afuera mientras vigila o cuando está conmigo, pero con Shirayuki-san él no tiene la misma mirada que en esos momentos. Tal vez sea su trabajo pero no es algo que haga por obligación, más bien lo hace porque quiere—

La chica se ha quedado sin palabras, continúa observando como Ryu hábilmente la cura. El muchacho la observa.

—Con usted sucede lo mismo—

—¿conmigo? —

—Cuando Obi está aquí con nosotros, realmente luce muy contenta, creo que su compañía la hace muy feliz—

—…Ryu…— contesta suavemente.

—Ya terminé el tratamiento, solo no debe mojar el vendaje— comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espera—

—Además, si a Shirayuki-san también le importa Obi creo que él será muy feliz al saberlo— concluye su frase y sale por la puerta.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encuentra Obi, que espera a que salgan después de que termino de limpiar. La espera termina y al fin sale Ryu, las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzan.

El más pequeño es el primero en hablar.

—Creo que tienen una buena oportunidad— le dice al sonreírle un poco.

—Ah…—

—Buenas noches Obi— se retira.

Narra Obi

Ryu acaba de irse, no sin antes decirme que tengo oportunidad ¿acaso él se dio cuenta?

Decido tocar a la puerta pues la señorita aún no ha salido.

—¿señorita? —

—ya voy— abre la puerta y su rostro está muy rojo.

Me pregunto de que estuvieron hablando.

—¿está bien su herida? — la interrogo un poco.

—Ya estoy bien, gracias— me dice al sonreír.

—Entonces la acompaño, ya que es bastante tarde y debe dormir—

—vamos—

Caminando por los pasillos no hablamos realmente, creo que ella está pensando en muchas cosas, luce algo confundida. No me di cuenta que tan distraída estaba hasta que casi se estrella con un pilar. Logro interponerme antes de que salga lastimada.

—¡Obi! — me mira confundida.

—Realmente creo que no está bien, señorita. Casi se estrella hace solo un momento—

—Lo siento, te cause problemas— dice al sonreír.

—No es ningún problema. Pero si realmente tiene tanto en que pensar que esta así de distraída tendré que cargarla hasta su alcoba—

—¿Eh? —

La tomo con facilidad entre mis brazos mientras ella me mira sorprendida.

—¿Obi? Puedo caminar yo sola— exclama muy apenada.

—No tomare ese riesgo de nuevo señorita. En marcha— comienzo a caminar con tranquilidad.

—Pero es que…— sigue tratando de convencerme.

—Pero nada. Ahora iremos más rápido— termino de decir y empiezo a correr —sujétese bien—

—Entiendo— pasa sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras ríe.

Atravesamos los pasillos a toda velocidad mientras reíamos, es bastante divertido, la verdad solo quería verla sonreír ya que parecía demasiado preocupada.

Los guardias ubicados en diferentes extremos del palacio nos observan y también ríen al ver la escena. Después de un corto tiempo al fin llegamos a la puerta que lleva a la habitación de la señorita; así que la bajo con cuidado.

—Gracias por todo Obi— me dice mientras aún estamos bastante cerca.

—es un placer—

—¿Mañana podrías venir por mi más temprano por favor? — voltea a mirarme.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿hay algún motivo? —

—Debemos salir del palacio en busca de unas hierbas medicinales que aún no han crecido del todo en el invernadero, pero que son ya una pronta necesidad—

—vendré a las 6 am entonces. Que descanse—

—Buenas noches Obi— sonríe y entra por la puerta.

Fin capitulo 8


	9. Todo cambia

Capítulo 9

*** Narra Obi

Hoy me levante antes de lo usual, ya que la señorita me hizo un pedido especial, debo recogerla a las 6 am dado que saldremos del palacio en busca de algunas cosas necesarias para la farmacia real. No sé exactamente que tan lejos iremos, así que anoche después de llevarla pedí que tuvieran listo un caballo para esta mañana.

Mientras camino por el pasillo puedo ver como el sol se asoma a lo lejos, mostrando unos hermosos tonos rojizos que me hacen recordarla, al parecer será un buen día. Llego a la puerta de la damita y toco como siempre, ella sale tan linda a recibirme y me mira sorprendida.

—Oh…lo siento— expresa mientras me mira.

—¿Qué sucede? — la observo con duda.

—Olvide decirte que probablemente no regresemos hoy, para que te prepararas— parece preocupada.

—Ah…no hay problema. Eso puedo hacerlo rápido. Solo deberá esperarme y volveré muy pronto—

—No es necesario, te acompaño y cuando estés listo nos iremos—

—…está bien…— me sorprendió su respuesta.

Caminamos juntos en dirección a mi habitación, ella luce contenta así que yo también lo estoy. Después de poco tiempo llegamos a la puerta que conduce a mi espacio personal.

—Bien señorita, puede esperarme aquí— le digo señalando la banca de descanso cercana —No tardare—

—Gracias— responde y se sienta.

Entro a mi habitación, busco un cambio de ropa, una toalla y algunas cosas más, las meto en mi morral de viaje; ya estoy preparado así que salgo al encuentro de la persona que me espera afuera.

—Eso fue bastante rápido— me observa mientras cierro la puerta.

—Le dije que no tardaría—

—Es verdad—

—¿Nos vamos ya? — digo al acercarme a donde está.

—Si, vámonos— sonríe y se levanta.

Llegamos a una de las entradas del palacio donde el caballo ya está preparado para nuestra partida.

—¿un caballo? —expresa con duda.

—Así es, no sabía que tan lejos iremos así que decidí que sería mejor ir preparados—

—Muy bien, entonces subiré— dice al acercarse al animal, pero la detengo.

—Señorita, sujete mi mano; la subiré y después subiré yo— le explico al ofrecerle mi ayuda.

—Bien—

Al terminar de ayudar a la damita subo al caballo también, ella queda sentada frente a mi así que de este modo estará más cómoda y yo puedo manejar sin problemas las riendas durante el viaje.

Narra Shirayuki

Después de montar hemos iniciado el camino hacia la zona del bosque que debemos revisar primero en busca de las hierbas que son necesarias para la farmacia real.

Trato de mantener la cabeza fría, aunque en realidad creo que voy a morir; estoy demasiado nerviosa. Sus brazos pasan alrededor de mi para conducir las riendas del caballo; sé que no es la primera vez que montamos juntos, pero después de todo lo que ha ocurrido no puedo mantener la calma.

—¿en que dirección debo ir? —

—hacia la derecha, a un costado del rio es más probable que ahí podamos encontrar algo—

—entiendo—

Narrador externo

Después de pasar gran parte del día en busca de las hierbas necesarias, al caer la tarde los dos jóvenes se encaminan a una posada en las afueras del próximo pueblo.

Al llegar les indican que solo cuentan con una habitación disponible, así que sin más alternativa deciden tomarla.

En la entrada del cuarto el chico se adelanta y abre la puerta para que la señorita pueda entrar.

—Adelante—

—Gracias Obi— ella entra, pero él se queda de pie en la puerta así que lo interroga.

—¿Qué sucede? —

—Hare guardia afuera, así que usted descanse en la habitación—

—¿eh? — lo mira sorprendida.

—Es por seguridad—

—No es necesario, es una habitación grande, tú también puedes descansar—

—Que le parece si hacemos lo siguiente: doy una vuelta e inspecciono los alrededores mientras usted se relaja por un rato. Después volveré para bajar a cenar y quizá más tarde quiera asearse en el baño común de la posada—

—Me parece muy bien— sonríe y termina de entrar.

El muchacho se queda en el umbral y cierra la puerta, después de una inspección general del interior y exterior de la posada al fin regresa. Toca la puerta, pero no hay respuesta.

—¿señorita, esta bien? —al no escuchar nada decide entrar.

—con permiso— abre la puerta.

La habitación se encuentra a oscuras, al avanzar un poco más al fin la encuentra; está en la cama profundamente dormida.

Instantáneamente su rostro de preocupación es remplazado por una dulce y gentil sonrisa.

—Vaya, creo que realmente está cansada— se sienta junto a ella.

Al observarla detenidamente puede notar que tiene una gran sonrisa a pesar de dormir profundamente.

Narra Shirayuki

Puedo sentir algo suave acariciando mi mejilla, cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con Obi que está sentado junto a mí y me observa con cariño.

—Hola señorita, ya regresé— comienza la conversación.

—Volviste pronto— contesto saliendo de mi despiste.

—Todo es seguro en este lugar, así que si desea asearse puede hacerlo—

—Prefiero quedarme así un poco más— lo observo durante un momento.

—Si me mira tan fijamente acabara poniéndome nervioso— pasa su mano con nerviosismo por su cabello.

—Eso sería bastante bueno, para variar— le sonrió.

—¿para variar? — me interroga.

—Si, para variar. La que siempre está nerviosa soy yo. Así que no tiene nada de malo a veces verlo en ti— me levanto de la cama y quedo frente a él que está sentado.

—¿eso cree damita? siempre me ha puesto nervioso, es solo que no dejo que los demás lo noten, de hecho, hasta hace poco ni siquiera usted misma se hubiera dado cuenta, pero dadas las circunstancias no me importa porque es algo que solo le mostraría a mi señorita— se acerca más a mí al terminar de hablar, lo que provoca que me sonroje.

Esta demasiado cerca de mí, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Realmente es demasiado atractivo, por más que lo pienso, no entiendo cómo todo cambio en muy poco tiempo.

Narra Obi

Ella me mira con atención, al parecer mostrar mis sentimientos es algo bueno, pero obviamente solo es algo entre los dos. Le gusta verme nervioso, esa es información que desconocía.

Por supuesto siento toda clase de cosas con tan solo verla, su mera presencia hace que me desbarate y quede tirado por alguna esquina completamente embobado, porque, aunque tal vez nunca lo diga con todas sus letras estoy demasiado enamorado de la señorita; pero claro que más me vale disimular si no quiero meterme en problemas y por supuesto provocar que el Maestro me mate.

Hace unas semanas diría que llevo todo con éxito, pero actualmente tanto ha ocurrido que ya no estoy seguro de poder comportarme a la altura de un caballero y fiel guardián.

Fin capitulo 9


End file.
